battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes Episode 44
The forty-fourth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Heroes. Tegamaru battles Nora Nyao, but plans to rely only on Amaterasu-Dragon to win. Summary Nora Nyao wins her way through the G block, becoming its representative. Tegamaru does the same in the H block, annihilating his arrogant opponent, Kaku Noda Even while at the world tournament, Nora isn't free from her detective work. She has to take out three guys trying to (poorly) counterfeit the Phantom Card. On the next episode of Kimari's room, Tameru attempts to sing the theme song, but he's terrible. Kimari throws the Pandal plushie from the set at him to shut him up. Once everything is in order again, they can start over. The guests this time are Nora Nyao and Antony Starck. Ser-jii comes to present the sales of photos from the tournament stands. Antony is in last place, but the winner by far is Tegamaru. Kimari figures this is because of how powerful he is. Of course, this is because he uses the Phantom Card. Both Nora and Antony have noticed that since using it, Tegamaru seems different, like his love for the spirits is gone. Despite how powerful Tegamaru is, however, Nora Nyao declares that she plans to beat him. Kobushi, who was watching the show, was annoyed by Nora's comments. Chihiro, however, agreed that Tegamaru seemed to change. She expresses her worries that Tegamaru is losing control of his path. Tegamaru doesn't care though, and gives Chihiro and Kobushi Musashied-Ashliger and Kintarogue-Bear. He states that he doesn't need those cards anymore, and he'll win with Amaterasu-Dragon. Hajime oversees this, and questions Tegamaru about removing his key cards. He replies again that he doesn't need them. Though Hajime argues that Tegamaru, who considers his spirits his allies, would never think that way, Tegamaru simply suggests Hajime leave if he thinks the tournament will be so easy. The tension breaks when Hajime is called for his next match. He, Renard and Katabura each beat their next opponents, making it into the semi finals. The last remaining match is between the G and H block representatives, Tegamaru and Nora. During the match, everyone notices Tegamaru's fixation on playing draw cards. He even wastes the effects of burst cards just to draw with them. Nora is determined to defeat him before he can play Amaterasu-Dragon. She nearly does, but Tegamaru keeps himself alive for just another turn with Burst Wall. Even after Tegamaru finally summons Amaterasu, Nora plays The RetsuHero Seiryubi, to resist for yet another turn. However, on her next turn, she draws a nexus card, leaving her with no spirit cards, and vulnerable to Amaterasu-Dragon's triple-symbol attack. She loses the battle. After the match, Chihiro and Kobushi try to congratulate Tegamaru. He continues to be rude to them, saying he'll throw everything else away for his dream, and leaves while security guards prevent the two from following. Hajime is worried about Tegamaru, and plans to battle him in order to stop him. Renard appears, reminding Hajime that he's his next opponent. Matches Tegamaru vs. Kaku Noda Turn ??? (Tegamaru): -On Kaku's field is 3 Bufumot and The BlueSkyHero Kung-Wolf. Teganaru has no spirits. -Tegamaru summons The AbsoluteDragonDeity Amaterasu-Dragon. Winner: Tegamaru Tegamaru vs. Nora Nyao Turn 1 (Nora Nyao): -Nora summons Honejika at LV2. Turn 2 (Tegamaru): -Tegamaru summons 2 Kakyuso at LV2. -Tegamaru attacks with Kakyuso. Nora takes a life. 4 lives remain. -Tegamaru attacks with his second Kakyuso. Nora takes a life. 3 lives remain. Turn 3 (Nora Nyao): -Nora brings Honejika down to LV1. She summons Kotsugaizi at LV2. -Nora attacks with Kotsugaizi. Tegamaru takes a life. 4 lives remain. Turn 4 (Tegamaru): -Tegamaru sets a burst. He brings a Kakyuso down to LV1, and summons Hinoshishi. -Tegamaru plays Burst Draw to draw 2 cards. Turn 5 (Nora Nyao): -Nora summons Honejika at LV3. She sets a burst, -Nora attacks with Honejika. Tegamaru blocks with Hinoshishi. Hinoshishi was destroyed, but this was the trigger to activate his burst, Double Blaster. He draws 2 cards. -Nora attacks with a second Honejika. Tegamaru blocks with Kakyuso. Honejika is destroyed. The destruction of her spirit activated the burst, Taikotsubo. With its burst effect, it can destroy the exhausted Kakyuso. Then, it's summoned. Turn 6 (Tegamaru): -Tegamaru sets a burst, and summons another Kayuso at LV2. Next, he plays Burst Draw to draw 2 more cards. Then, Triple Draw. He draws 2 cards, and reveals the third. If it's a red spirit, he can add it to his hand. It isn't, but he doesn't care, because the card he wanted was one of the other 2. Turn 7 (Nora Nyao): -Nora brings Kotsugaizi down to LV1. She then uses magic, Instantaneous Shoot. She can summon a spirit with a cost of 4 or less from her trash, Honejika. She summons another Honejika as well. -Nora attacks with Honejika. Tegamaru blocks with Kakyuso. Kakyuso is destroyed. -Nora attacks with Taikotsubo. She plays Storm Attack in flash timing, depleting one Honejika to pay the cost, which refreshes Taikotsubo. Tegamaru takes a life. 3 lives remain. -Nora attacks with Taikotsubo again. Tegamaru takes a life. 2 lives remain. -Nora attacks with Kotsugaizi. Tegamaru takes a life. 1 life remains. She plans to attack again, but when Tegamaru's life was decreased, he activated a burst, Burst Wall. This gave him one more life, and ended Nora's turn. Turn 8 (Tegamaru) -Tegamaru brings all core from Kakyuso to the reserve, depleting it. He summons The AbsoluteDragonDeity Amaterasu-Dragon. When summoned, it destroys all other spirits on the field. -Tegamaru attacks with Amaterasu-Dragon. Using violent swift, Nora summons The Retsu-Hero Seiryubi to block with. Seiryubi is destroyed. Turn 9 (Nora Nyao) -After drawing a card, Nora does nothing. Turn 10 (Tegamaru) -Tegamaru adds all the core from his reserve to Amatersu-Dragon, so it has 13 total. He attacks with it, taking the last of Nora Nyao's lives. Winner: Tegamaru Cards Used Red SD06-013: Burst Draw BS14-002: Kakyuso BS14-005: Hinoshishi BS14-091: Double Blaster BS15-074: Triple Draw ???: The AbsoluteDragonDeity Amaterasu-Dragon Purple BS16-010: Honejika BS16-015: Kotsugaizi BS16-018: Taikotsubo BS14-097: Instantaneous Shoot Green BS14-100: Storm Attack BS16-X03: The RetsuHero Seiryubi BS18-020: Bufumot BS18-X03: The BlueSkyHero Kung-Wolf White SD06-016: Burst Wall Featured Card The card of the week is Sheriff-Eagle. If your Machine Beast spirit is destroyed, you can burst summon the spirit. Also, you can remove core from a battling opposing spirit. Cast Hajime Hinobori- Mana Hirata Tegamaru Tanashi- Jun Fukuyama Arata Yakushiji- Wataru Hatano Kimari Tatsumi- Saki Fujita Kouta Tatsumi- Reiko Takagi Kobushi Nigiri- Kenichirou Matsuda Chihiro Kusaka- Fumie Mizusawa Mika Kisaragi- Mikako Takahashi Manabu Ohizumi- Tadashi Mutou Kataru Ohizumi- Mika Matsuoka Antony Starck- Nobunaga Shimazaki Renard William Ardley- Daisuke Kishio Tameru Tachibana- Akeno Watanabe Nora Nyao- Akemi Kanda Ser-jii- Kazuo Oka Kaku Noda- Taketora Boss- Hiroaki Ishikawa Narrator- Junichi Suwabe Yui Inoue- Yui Inoue (Metele) Main Staff Script: Shuichi Kamiyama Storyboard/Episode Director: Kei Umahiki Animation Director: Tomoko Ishida Category:Episodes: Heroes